Young Sun
by Shatterfire
Summary: AU! In the efforts to close the gap of having a partially human clone, The Light chose a different donor for Superboy. Now Black Canary and Superman are left with the aftermath of the children's discovery in Cadmus, a Kryptonian toddler with a supersonic voice. Mama!Canary. A rewrite of Speak No Evil.
1. Sudden Parenthood

AU! Black Canary and Superman are left with the aftermath of the children's discovery in Cadmus, a Kryptonian toddler with a supersonic voice.

* * *

Young Sun

Chapter One: Sudden Parenthood

* * *

Desmond wondered what deity he had angered to have Lex Luthor pop up for a surprise visit.

He had been working on the preliminary testing needed for Project KR, when Amanda Spence had announced his arrival. He barely had time to clean his work space before the multi-billionaire had appeared in his lab, Mercy and Dubbilex at his side. Mercy held a large file in her hands..

"Mr. Luthor," He said lacing his voice with false cheer. "What a surprise!? Can I get you something to drink?"

Lex shook his head. "Dubbilex, here," he said, gesturing to the G-Goblin, "was more than hospitable enough."

The G-Goblin bowed slightly at this.

Luthor walked around examining the lab, stopping to examine the group of personal G-Sprites, Desmond kept in his room.

"With all respect, Mr. Luthor," Desmond said. "What are you doing here?"

"I had business here in Washington." He said, brushing him off as he tapped one of the g-sprite containers. "I also heard that you requested for an alternate DNA sample."

"Y-Yes," He said hesitantly.

"And the one you had was not sufficient?" Lex asked.

Desmond wasn't sure how to respond. Luthor could easily get rid of him if he said the wrong thing. After several seconds of deliberation, he decided to simply use facts. "From preliminary testing it showed no obvious Meta abilities. It seemed useless to combine with Superman's DNA. My weapon would be much stronger if it's human half also showed some power to close the gap between it and a full blooded Kryptonian."

"Ah," Lex said quietly, straightening his tie. "Well, it seems your argument at least convinced my partners to see it your way. Mercy."

His assistant walked towards Desmond, glaring the whole time and shoved the folder into his arms, with enough force to bruise.

"This should be more to your liking." Lex said, stepping away from the pods.

Desmond opened the folder to see a bag of blonde hair attached to a picture.

"This is-"

"Yes, yes it is. Is this not more than suitable enough for you?" Luthor asked.

"Of course. This-This is amazing." Desmond said, the possibilities of what he could do now seemed endless. "May I ask who the original donor was?"

Luthor's eyes narrowed. "Well, there's no need for you to know, _now_, is there?"

"No sir."

"Good," The billionaire said. "Well, I guess it's time for me to leave and let you get back to your work. Dubbilex, be a dear and show me the way out. It is a maze in here."

"Of course, sir," said the G-Goblin.

The billionaire was almost out the door when he popped back in to add, "Also Desmond, make no mistake. It is not and never will be "your" weapon, are we clear?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good."

* * *

As silly as it was, Clark always had his personal life planned out to be just like the nursery rhyme.

First comes love, then comes marriage and then a baby carriage.

Since childhood, Clark had always dreamed of settling down with a nice woman and having a marriage that could rival his own parents.

In his dreams, her face was never clear and her features were ever changing, but in every dream, she'd give him a child, and he'd be there from the very first moment his baby opened his eyes.

That's the way it was supposed to go...

The toddler that looked exactly like him in Kidflash's arms wasn't supposed to exist.

He hears snippets of Robin's conversation with Bruce of what they discovered in Cadmus. Secret underground lab. Mad scientists. Genetically engineered creatures.

Clone.

The whole thing made Clark want to crawl under a rock and die.

He barely heard Aqualad announce the child had a second donor.

"Superboy is the hybrid clone of Superman and Black Canary."

Never once had his fantasy woman ever been Dinah.

He could hear Dinah gasp behind him, but he didn't turn around to see her reaction. He just continued staring at the small creature in Kid Flash's arms. Wondering when he'd wake up from the strange dream.

"Superman," Batman said.

At this point Superman realized he wasn't going to wake up.

Flying over to Kid Flash and closing the gap between him, he gestured to take the boy out of the injured teenager's arms. Wally was only too happy to be released of the wailing Kryptonian child.

Now Superman had throughout his career lifted planes, moved skyscrapers and in one case he even shifted planets.

But he was certain felt as heavy as the boy in his arms.

* * *

Dinah considered it a small mercy that Superboy to fall asleep. They managed to finally clean and bandage his wound. But his super strength had prevented nearly everyone in STAR's employ to do other testing.

The toddler was now sleeping peacefully in one STAR lab's many beds with Clark, and herself watching over him, Oliver having left to go get them all coffee. Leaving Dinah amazed at how serene, the bawling child she saw could be.

Dinah still remembered the night she had gotten jumped by some criminals. The horrible night she was told she'd never be able to have a child of her own.

She had been an absolute wreck for weeks. She had no idea what she would have done without the help of Oliver at the time.

And now with a poof she had a baby now.

With Clark Kent of all people.

Speaking of the man of steel, he was standing awkwardly in the door corridor and hadn't uttered a single word since he had picked the child up from Cadmus.

"Don't you have work?" she inquired.

"I called in sick," he said curtly.

Brushing a stray hair away from the toddler's face, she asked, "Do you have any idea how this could have happened? How they could have gotten our DNA?"

Clark let out a loud sigh at this, taking a seat in one of the nearby chairs and slumping into it. "No idea. They could have done this at any time. They might even know our secret identities."

Dinah swallowed hard at his words. The idea that someone could find out who she was without her knowing was terrifying.

Changing the subject to the slightly less frightening topic, Dinah asked, "So any idea on what we are going to do with Superboy?"

"Clearly, he has to live with you and Oliver." Clark said, as though it was obvious.

"What? Why? Why is that the obvious thing?" Dinah asked.

"Look, Dinah, I'm a single man who works late hours both as Clark and as Superman, living in a cramped apartment, still hiding my identity from Lois Lane. You and Oliver have each other to rely on. You can just take better care of him right now then I can." He said, rubbing his temple. "This is the best thing for Superboy."

Dinah unfortunately couldn't find any fault with that logic. She would have to talk with Oliver as soon as he returned. Taking a look at the strange sleeping boy that now permanently connected her to the man of steel, she said softly.

"Okay, he'll come with us."

End Chapter

I decided to rewrite this with Superboy as a toddler. Because he was really started to lack any agency in the original Speak No Evil, that making him younger just made more sense.


	2. Author's note

This was formerly Speak No Evil.

To my older readers, this is the toddler AU that I mentioned in the previous AN. I decided it be best just to replace the previous fic with this new AU just to make it easier to find.

The teenage Kon AU that I also mentioned shall be posted shortly.

I will replace this with a proper chapter. Soon.


End file.
